Por trás de olhos azuis
by Thaissi
Summary: Quantas máscaras cabem atrás de olhos azuis? Quantas estrelas? E quantos sonhos? Sounen ai Yaoi leve


**Disclaimer**: Os garotos Gundam não me pertencem... se fossem meus eu não estaria aqui escrevendo fics O conteúdo é **Shounen** com alusão à **Yaoi**. Se lhe ofende aperte o "x" lá em cima

E vejam a Nota no fim...

**Olhos azuis**

Eu não digo que sempre fui o cara certo. Mas droga, eu não posso ser assim tão errado, não é? Podem dizer que eu sou frio, insensível, sem coração... um cara perfeito... ridiculamente perfeito... um soldado perfeito.

A guerra segue estupidamente seu curso... A guerra sempre é uma coisa estúpida, principalmente ao meu ver porque ela não é nada mais que fruto da imperfeição humana. De certos sentimentos asquerosos que transformam homens em megalomaníacos achando que dinheiro e poder os fazem menos miseráveis. E principalmente porque, nunca há um vencedor. Pode-se vencer a ameaça iminente mas o sentimento que gerou aquilo vai estar sempre espreitando para infiltra-se em outro maluco na primeira oportunidade.

**No one knows what it's like**

_Ninguém__ sabe __como__ é_

**To be the bad man**

_ser__ o cara mal_

**To be the sad man**

_ser__ o cara triste_

**Behind**** blue eyes**

_por__ traz de olhos azuis_

Eu estou reflexivo hoje... toda essa conversa sobre guerra e sentimentos... na verdade eu só queria por no papel como a guerra pode embrutecer um homem. Eu já perdi a conta de quantas pessoas eu matei, de quanto sangue já sujou as minhas mãos. Às vezes sinto asco de mim mesmo por ter deixado me manipularem dessa forma. Eu poderia mudar, poderia tentar me expressar melhor, deixarem ver o que existe por trás desses meus olhos azuis. Então eu lembro que mesmo com toda a estupidez ainda estamos em uma guerra. E me perder dentro dessa máscara é o que me manteve vivo até aqui.

**And no one knows what it's like**

_E ninguém sabe como é_

**To be hated**

_Ser odiado_

**To be fated**

_ser__ enfraquecido_

**To telling only lies**

_só__ com mentiras_

Duo entra no quarto para me avisar que a missão iria começar e eu finalmente desvio os olhos da janela e entro no módulo soldado perfeito. Os meus familiares olhos sem expressão fitam a face curiosa do americano e eu resisto quanto a me render à surpresa. Ele parecia furioso em me ver observando a janela. Eu sei que é uma coisa imprudente mas eu precisava me sentir humano um pouco... ainda que eu não tenha visto nada da paisagem.

Eu sinto meu gundam pender para a direita antes de perceber que meu braço esquerdo está com problemas. No chão abaixo do wing destroços de várias máquinas de acumulam como um cemitério esperanças mortas. Não há realmente sangue nas minhas mãos mas eu juro que posso vê-lo lá. Imediatamente as palavras de J pairam na minha mente dizendo. "Você não sente. Você não tem o direito de sentir. Não olhe para trás. Não olhe. Nunca. Você não é mais um ser humano Heero."

**But my dreams, they aren't as empty**

_Mas meus sonhos não são tão vazios_

**As my conscience seems to be**

_quanto__ minha consciencia parece ser_

**I have hours, only lonely**

_passo__ horas, sozinho_

**My**** love is vengeance**

_meu__ amor é uma vingança_

**That****'s never free**

_isso__ nunca é de graça_

"Eu não sou mais um ser humano. Eu não sinto. Eu não olho para trás." Eu quase posso ouvir a minha voz respondendo as palavras dele enquanto ele me espancava sem ouvir um grito de dor."O que você é Heero?" Mais uma vezeu ouço a odiosa voz dentro da minha cabeça como se costurada lá. "Eu sou um soldado, um soldado perfeito." Eu sinto os meus olhos formigando como se algumas lágrimas quisessem descer pelos meus olhos secos enquanto a voz continuava a martelar. "Isso. Então agora quebre as correntes."

**No one knows what it's like**

_Ninguém sabe como é_

**To feel this feelings**

_Sentir esses sentimentos_

**Like**** I do**

_Como eu sinto_

**And**** I blame you**

_E a culpa é sua!_

"Missão cumprida" A mesma voz fria de sempre informa ao Deathscythe que ele deve seguir para o esconderijo. Eu quase me espanto com o tom forte como se seu dono não estivesse travando uma verdadeira guerra interior. Eu me espantaria, se pudesse. Mas eu não sei mais me espantar.

**No one bites back as hard**

_Ninguem__ mastiga_

**On**** their anger**

_na__ raiva,_

**None of my pain an' woes**

_Nenhuma de minhas aflições e dores_

**Can show through**

_Eu__ posso mostrar_

Eu entrei em casa sorrateiramente, tentando ao máximo passar despercebido, principalmente para um certo trançado americano. Eu estava cansado daquilo tudo... Quando dei por mim eu estava no jardim que mais cedo observara da janela. Suspirei sem motivo e me deitei entre as flores. Nós estávamos estranhos hoje. Primeiro o Quatre e o Trowa pareciam afastados... depois o baka trançado estava surpreendentemente calado . E eu... eu tinha filosofado em uma folha de caderno ao invés de me preparar para uma missão e agora observava as estrelas no jardim... Era o mais perto de sentimental que eu tinha chegado na vida... como se eu pudesse estar quase sentimental

Com um olhar eu tracei o contorno de uma constelação qualquer e pela primeira vez me perguntei o que eu faria quando a guerra acabasse. Eu não tinha resposta, na verdade nunca havia parado para pensar nisso. Eu não havia aprendido a sonhar também.

**But**** my dreams, they aren't as empty**

_Mas meus sonhos não são tão vazios_

**As my conscience seems to be**

_quanto__ minha consciência parece ser_

**I have hours, only lonely**

_passo__ horas, sozinho_

**My**** love is vengeance**

_meu__ amor é uma vingança_

**That****'s never free**

_isso__ nunca é de graça_

De repente eu senti um par de olhos me observando naquela paisagem surreal. Sentei-me rapidamente e senti meu braço repuxar dolorosamente. Outros olhos azuis sentaram ao meu lado e eu observei o dourado cabelo do meu companheiro de equipe. Era bonito mas não tanto quanto o do baka americano. Para minha surpresa Quatre ficou apenas sentado ao meu lado por um tempo observando o céu estrelado. Quando eu já me preparava para perguntar o que ele fazia ali ao invés de estar com os outros ele finalmente falou.

"Sabe, eu passei parte de minha infância aqui, deitando nessa relva todas as noites para sonhar olhando o céu estrelado."

Eu o olhei sem entender... Como ele podia fazer uma revelação tão pessoal? Como ele podia confiar tanto em mim assim a ponto d me dizer essas coisas?

" Eu tinha impressão que cada sonho meu virava uma estrela que me devolvia o sonho depois pelo seu brilho. Eu acho que construí muitas estrelas,Heero."

Ele pausou como se me dando tempo para me acostumar àquelas palavras tão pessoais.

"Então quando eu lhe vi hoje aqui eu pensei se você não estava criando estrelas também"

Eu ponderei se podia deixar minha máscara de soldado descansar um pouco. Eu estava cansado... tão cansado. Observei distraidamente os olhos azuis do meu colega. Não eu não podia, aqueles olhos lembravam os meus... não eram os olhos certos. Disposto a desistir daquela conversa sem sentido eu levantei e passei por ele disposto a voltar para a segurança do meu quarto.

"Eu não sonho Quatre." Foi o máximo que consegui dizer antes de me afastar sem olhar pra trás.O meu tom era quase triste se há um quase pra isso. E eu penso que mesmo falando tão pouco eu ainda mostrei demais.

**Discover L.I.M.P. say it (x4)**

_Descubra L.I.M.P. me diga (4x)_

Um certo americano já se encontrava no quarto quando eu cheguei. Diferente de todas as outras vezes ele não pulou em cima de mim quando eu entrei nem iniciou um daqueles irritantes monólogos, apenas continuou deitado em sua cama, me olhando enquanto eu deitava na minha.

Eu lembrei de Quatre e das estrelas e dos sonhos.E de novo eu me perguntei o que faria quando a guerra acabasse. Eu sentia como se a resposta estivesse clara em minha frente, mas eu não conseguia ver. Era tarde e eu não conseguia dormir. Meu braço doía. Minha cabeça doía. Meu coração doía. E a dor era o único sentimento humano que eu realmente conhecia.

Virei para o lado devagar e dei de cara com olhos ametistas me encarando. Sem perceber eu soltei um gemido ao forçar levemente o meu braço machucado para ajeitar a posição e os olhos se moveram até bem próximo de mim.

Mãos macias correram pelo meu braço aplicando algumas pomadas cicatrizantes enquanto aqueles olhos percorriam meu rosto. Ninguém falava nada e eu sentia quase como se fosse um sonho. Seria essa, então, a estrela que eu criaria hoje. Até que Duo finalmente falou algo estranhíssimo e o sentimento de surrealidade voltou a me assaltar.

" Hoje tem uma estrela nova no céu." Eu fechei os olhos apreciando a bela voz e senti meu corpo relaxar ainda sob o olhar ametista. A presença corpórea dele foi se afastando até que eu só sentia o olhar mas ele era quente. Eu só pude ouvir isso antes de ser realmente tragado pelo mundo dos sonhos.

**No one knows what its like**

_Ninguém sabe como é_

**To be mistreated**

_ser__ maltratado,_

**To be defeated**

_ser__ derrotado_

**Behind**** blue eyes**

_por__ traz de olhos azuis_

Sangue, morte e tristeza por toda parte. Eu estava no limiar entre o sono e a consciência e meu corpo sentia que eu estava dormindo, mas ao que parece eu não queria acordar. Talvez o meu subconsciente estivesse tentando me fazer sonhar com algo bom, mas acho que esqueceram de lhe avisar que por traz dos meus olhos só há dor.

**No one knows how to say**

_Ninguém sabe dizer_

**That**** they're sorry**

_se__ eles estão arrependidos_

**And**** don't worry**

_e__ não se preocupam,_

**I'm not telling lies**

_não__ estou contando mentiras_

Abri meus olhos devagar vendo as dores no braço voltarem, mas em menor intensidade. Por um instante apenas me deixei ficar deitado naquele quarto escuro olhando a noite lá fora até que palavras cravadas em meu ouvido soaram novamente na minha cabeça."Hoje tem uma estrela nova". Sem entender eu apenas senti de novo aquele calor tão característico envolver meu corpo em uma sensação tranqüila e suave. Eu pensei se eu tinha sonhado algo que pudesse virar uma estrela, mas nada veio à minha mente. Então eu me pergunto se eu não podia sonhar mesmo em saber o que... como se o conteúdo estivesse pulando e acenando debaixo do meu olhar mas eu ainda não lhe dera atenção. Era a maldita guerra eu sabia. Mas eu merecia ver, nem que fosse por um minuto.

**But my dreams, they aren't as empty**

_Mas meus sonhos não são tão vazios_

**As my conscience seems to be**

_quanto__ minha consciência parece ser_

**I have hours, only lonely**

_passo__ horas, sozinho_

**My**** love is vengeance**

_meu__ amor é uma vingança_

**That****'s never free**

_isso__ nunca é de graça_

"Heero?" A voz do americano chegou ao meu ouvido e eu levei meu olhar à sua direção pra ver apenas aquele olhar violeta cravado em mim. Eu sentei na cama, sem saber porque e o encarei. Ele sorriu pra mim e eu apenas lhe olhei sem saber como, nem porque retribuir.

E como se eu tivesse sonhando eu me vi apenas caminhando até a cama dele e eu senti de forma assustadora que havia esquecido a máscara de soldado perfeito. Eu senti seus braços se fecharam em volta de mim e eu apenas apoiei minha cabeça na curva de seu pescoço enquanto Duo sorria mais uma vez pra mim. Era um sorriso especial, como se pudesse lavar todo a amargura por trás dos meus olhos.

"Realmente, uma nova estrela hoje." eu disse e suspirei me perdendo no olhar violeta. "Talvez seja a hora de realizar esse sonho secreto, então."

"Eu fico feliz em fazer parte do seu sonho secreto..." os olhos riram e se fecharam. Talvez haja novas estrelas amanhã" Lentamente os meus olhos se fecharam também e eu percebi, que mesmo por trás dos meus amargos olhos azuis ainda havia um humano. Realmente um humano. E eu não podia sonhar mais do que isso.

**No one Knows what its like**

_Ninguém__ sabe __como__ é_

**To be the bad man**

_Ser o cara mau_

**To be the sad man**

_Ser o cara triste_

**Behind**** blue eyes**

_Por trás de olhos azuis_

Nota: Essa história cresceu conforme eu comecei a prestar atenção nessa música melancólica e desde o início eu só podia ver a figura do Heero nas aflições e dores do cantor. Chama-se Behind Blue eyes e é do grupo Limp Bizkit... Ouçam se puderem, é ótima.

Ok, eu não tive a pretensão de fazer o melhor shounen do universo na minha primeira incursão por Gundam Wing e espero não ter decepcionado quem se arriscou a ler... Eu quis apenas mostrar que mesmo em meio à estupidez humana coisa boas como sonhos e estrelas podem ser encontrados. Eu ficarei muito feliz quando se vocês apertarem o "GO" aí embaixo e me disserem o que acharam. Então é Já ne e até a próxima.

Thai-chan


End file.
